


Roasting In You

by Katzuvo



Series: Radio Side-Fics [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Frotting, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tail Fucking, Tail pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzuvo/pseuds/Katzuvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two demons had been together for ages, but they still had their own fits of jealousy and anger spats. When Blake finds a romantic memento of Dante's previous life, he gets furious. Sex and aftercare ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roasting In You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nepsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepsters/gifts).



> Written for Sarah since she likes this weird shit. d:

Blake rummaged through some boxes, in an effort to clean out the attic. There was a ton of shit up there and the redhead didn’t really have much to do so he figured he could try to thin out the excess of clutter. He didn’t care for rats, especially not demon rats. He was making his way down the stairs with one of Dante’s boxes when he noticed something glint at him from under a piece of cloth. Curious, he set the box on the kitchen table and glanced at Dante, who was lounging on the couch like a slug.

 

“Hey, what’s this?” He asked, lifting up a chain with a small heart shaped locket. He felt his skin crawl as he looked at it, hoping that it wasn’t what he assumed that it was. Without waiting for much reply, Blake flicked it open and his blood boiled when he saw a picture of Dante and Oliver, happy and smiling inside of it. In a huff, Blake stormed to the couch and dangled the locket in his lover’s face. “What the hell is this?” He growled, low and angry. Of course he already knew about Oliver, but Dante said that it wasn’t serious or anything, and it was before Blake was with him, anyways. Blake had no right to be jealous for those reasons, but anger boiled when he saw how fucking happy Dante looked. He’d never looked at Blake the way he looked at someone that he “wasn’t serious with”.

 

From his position on the couch, Dante turned and looked over at Blake and his face lit up. “Oh! That’s Oliver. We dated while I was still alive. Heh, he was such a cutie.” Dante chuckled and reached out to take the locket, only to have Blake pull it away from him with an angry glare.

 

Icy fire lit up Blake’s eyes. He was jealous and he wasn’t even going to begin to try to hide it. “What the fuck? I’m right here. Don’t say those things. Why don’t you get rid of this shit, you’ve got me now.” You could almost hear the pout in the poor baby’s voice.

 

Dante, enraged at this point, moved to grab for the locket. “I’m not getting rid of it! It’s special, now give it here!” He made another grab, but his hands were locked in place by Blake’s much stronger grip. Wincing from the pain of having Blake’s claws in his wrist, Dante attempted to break from the grasp. “Let go!” He growled, though such determination dwindled when he felt the icy powers begin to prick at his skin.

 

“Why do you want it?” Blake growled, pushing Dante down onto the couch, the soft cushions making him sink a bit – but in this position it wasn’t as comfortable as he’d have liked. “Am I not good enough?” He hissed, angry and jealous. Behind Blake’s words, though, there was pain. Here was a picture of Dante smiling and looking happy with a past lover, when he and Dante hardly shared such moments. For his blonde lover to keep something like that… it really hurt.

 

Dante, slowly losing his composition at this point due to how much stronger Blake was, turned and glared at the back of the couch. “Of course you’re good enough… it’s just a fucking locket. It doesn’t mean anything, and he’s probably dead by now anyway, so it’s not like I’m going to leave you for him…” The blonde demon turned and his glare came back in full force. “Like you’re one to even talk! I know you still have pictures of that Lancaster guy hidden around here!”

 

Lancaster was a fiery blue haired man that Blake had known back when he was alive. They’d dated for a while before Blake’s death. That had been a nice couple of months, really. The two had met at work, both having been employed in the same general field before Cas gave up the demon hunting business for more risqué work. Come to think of it, Blake wondered if he didn’t just have a habit of attracting assholes. Cas was never particularly cuddly or anything, but his temper was nothing compared to Dante.

 

“It’s different!” Blake yelled, pressing Dante harder against the couch. “We were best friends before we dated! Of course I’m going to have pictures of him!” At that, Blake just groaned. “What am I even justifying myself for?! That’s a fucking heart shaped locket with your picture in it. I only have pictures of Cas! Nothing like…that!” The hurt in his voice would be escaping from him, and he snarled. As much as he hated to admit it, he really was in pain from this. He didn’t want to see Dante so happy with other people, even people from the past where he had no control, when Blake himself didn’t have pictures of Dante happy. What did Oliver do that Blake was unable to do?

 

Dante, eyes screwed shut, felt his electric powers slipping. He didn’t want to hurt Blake, but he was failing at this. “Ow! Fucking- get off!”

 

Blake, being the incubus that he is, smirked and rolled his hips. This anger combined with his nature and sent passion’s flames licking across his body. Sometimes he hated it, the nature of what he was. Nothing like getting pissed and popping a boner to make your argument look completely invalid. This time, however, he was going to take it and run with it. “Oh, I’ll definitely get off. Do I need to remind you who the fuck you belong to you little asshole?”

 

Dante, never really being able to resist Blake like this, went a bit wide eyed before groaning a little. “You fucking b-bitch.” No matter how angry he got, Blake was still a sexy asshole. “Grr… you wouldn’t fucking dare.” The threat was pretty empty, though, as Blake knew that Dante wanted this just as much as he did. Besides, even if he didn’t, it wasn’t like Dante was going to throw a large fit about it. While many people would look at it and call it rape, Dante didn’t. He loved it when Blake took control like this, and had even voiced it before. It actually took a very long time before Blake was comfortable enough to try it. Years later, we’re here, and Blake ends an argument with sex. Go figure.

 

“Maybe I would” Blake growled, licking along his partner’s earlobe. After years, it never got old. Maybe it was the incubus blood, maybe it was just Dante. He didn’t care. “Mark you up, make you mine. Show you and everyone else just who the fuck you belong to.”

 

Dante tilted his head back to give Blake access, but he still growled because dammit Blake should not have been able to just find his spots and tease him and work him like clay under his hands. He knew every inch of Dante’s body and used it to his advantage, the damn demon. “Mmm… Fucking… Asshole.” He panted, though he still submitted. Not as if he could really say no. Not to an incubus, but also not to Blake, even if he was constantly yelling and fighting with him. “Blake…” He breathed as he thrusted his hips up. Damn did he love the attention.

 

“You hate it?” The incubus asked, his voice dripping with seduction as he leaned in and bit down on Dante’s ear none-too-gently. “Because you’re so hard and whiny right now.” To accentuate this, the redhead pressed himself down into Dante’s body and rolled his hips forward, chuckling when his clothed erection brushed Dante’s. “Does it feel good?” Blake asked, sliding his hands up under Dante’s shirt like he knew the smaller blonde boy loved.

 

“S-sh-shut upppp!” Dante whined out and turned his head away, a bright blush playing across his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s back and pulled him closer with a grunt. Blake wasn’t wrong though, Dante was hard and he did want this. Bad. “Mnngh, Blake~”

 

“You’re hard here too…” Blake drawled as he played with Dante’s hardened nipples. He’d basically ripped the blonde demon’s shirt off to get there. “Such a slut.” He laughed and leaned in to lick one, swirling the hardened bud around in his mouth.

 

“D-don’t fucking call me that…” Dante whined, opening his eyes to glare hard at Blake. They both knew that Dante really hated being called that.

 

“Just for me, right?” Blake asked as he moved from one nipple to the other. He glanced up with a wink and pinched the one that he was not occupied with. “My sweet, precious Dante.” He sighed and sat back up and made a show of raking his claws gently down Dante’s sides. Not enough to draw blood, but enough for marks. “I just want to tear you to pieces.” He sat further back and worked himself out of his pants. Good thing he had never bothered with a shirt. “You’re filthy, you demon you.” He laughed with a smirk and leaned down into him, pulled at the waistband of Dante’s pants and whispered huskily. “Take them off.”

 

The blonde demon cracked his eyes open halfway and looked up at his redheaded lover with a blush dusting his face. “Do it for me~” He purred. While he wanted this and was completely willing to give himself to Blake, he still wasn’t going to make anything easy for the incubus.

 

“Fine.” Blake shrugged and tore his nails through the rough fabric. “I’ll buy you more later, you little shitface.” He smirked at the look on Dante’s face and grinded down against him, the feel of skin on skin making him sigh. “You went commando, you dirty bitch.” He rocked his hips and pumped his length as his tail swished around behind him and then across Dante’s bare bum. “I bet you’d love to have me inside of you. How would my tail feel, up in your ass wiggling around and stretching you? Hmm?”

 

“Hnn, Blake.” He whined under him, thoughts of his ruined clothing discarded. “Ah… what?” He questioned as Blake finished speaking. His tail? What about his tail? Inside of him? Oh…

 

Blake lifted Dante’s hips a bit and moved his tail to Dante’s entrance and pressed in gently, not enough for penetration but enough for Dante to get the idea of what it was the incubus wanted to do to him. “Oh I’m sure you’ll love it. You’d love anything I did to your ass. Ah, you’re such a sexy little vixen aren’t you?” Blake paused and cupped Dante’s cheek before kissing him hard and deep. He didn’t hesitate in basically shoving his tongue down the smaller demon’s throat, but it wasn’t as if Dante didn’t put up a fight. “Mnh…” Blake pulled away and replaced his tongue with fingers. “Lick.”

 

Dante pulled himself up closer to Blake and arched his back as Blake’s fingers moved from his lips to his ass. “Mnh, ahh~” He whined as the fingers prodded down there and closed his eyes tightly when he felt one enter him.

 

“I bet you love it when I forget to use lube don’t you?” Blake purred into his ear as he scissored the blonde. “Feeling me all rough and dry – my cum as your only lubricant.” He laughed, though he knew the answer as well as Dante did. The blonde hated it, but never complained as he always ended up enjoying it. Blake didn’t play that game too often, only really after arguments and whatnot. He didn’t want Dante to be too uncomfortable. He wasn’t that bad of a lover, even if he was pretty awful. “Ah, you’re gorgeous, Danny.”

 

Dante’s way of apologizing without words was to be very submissive after a fight, whether he actually realized this or not. “Mnnh…” He whined softly and clenched down around Blake’s fingers. “Blaaaakee, please. Mnngh, I need you.” Begging. That was one of the fastest ways to get the incubus to fuck him.

 

“I need you too.” Blake whispered, as if he were trying to ensure that only Dante could hear him. It wasn’t as if there was anyone around for quite the distance, but it somehow really amped up the sensuality of this ordeal. At least to the redhead. Moving himself, Blake lined his tail up and slid into him slowly with a deep exhale. “Ohh~” He groaned and closed his eyes, his mouth parted and he panted a bit. He hadn’t expected to be able to feel this so well though his tail, but it was so, so nice. “C’mon Dante. Shock me.” He begged, smirk playing at his lips. “Make my hair stand on end. Give it to me.”

 

The smaller demon tensed in pain, because having a tapered spade-like tip go up your ass never felt too wonderful. Or… actually… it kind of did. Dante’s breathing was still a bit heavy and his eyes were squeezed shut. His forehead beaded with sweat and a deep blush covered his cheeks. “Ah, f-fuck. Blake.” He bit down hard on his lips and let loose a tiny spark, trying not to overdo his powers and hurt Blake.

 

Blake frowned and moved his hand to gently poke at Dante’s lip. “Don’t bite…” He sounded concerned for a moment, so he added to it. “Who would want to kiss the rough swollen lips of someone like you?” He took Dante’s lip between his own and trembled when he felt the traces of that wondrous static electricity course through his body. “Cmon asshole, you can do better than that!” He moved their hips together, their cocks lining up and creating a delicious friction as he thrust his tail in and out of that tight heat.

 

Dante got a flashback to a time when Blake was human, when he didn’t have the control to protect Blake from his powers. “Ah…” Not wanting to disappoint, he sent out another small shock, but when the friction between their bodies increased Dante lost it and let out a pretty powerful little zap. “Ah… f-fuck Blake…” He looked up with a frown of worry, and god was it fucking adorable. “Sh-shit, sorry… y-you good?”

 

Feeling Dante lose control like that set Blake off. His hips stuttered against Dante’s and he started rutting harder, his orgasm approaching quickly. God, this had to be the best sex he’d ever had. “Nnghh~” He’d deny the needy whine that escaped him later, but for now damn was he enjoying himself. The pain of being shocked was still pretty awful, but it was a good, wonderful awful. It got him hard, and that was something. “Y-yes yes yes, oh god, Dante.” He panted, his tail thrashing out its own rhythm while he tried to steady the one between their dicks. His hand moved down to help, but really that just made it worse. He was close, really close.

 

The tail in his ass was hitting all of the good spots, and the hand between them was pressing their slickened members close together. It was so much, too much. “Blake. Blake oh god. This… Amazing…” He closed his eyes and let loose this high pitched groan. “I- Close… Please.” He begged, something he didn’t do intentionally, but it always made Blake feel tingly all over, to have someone – Dante - beg for him. “B-Blaaaake” He whimpered before his body locked up and he came between their chests with a whine. “Y-yessss”

 

Heat all around him, electricity crackling off of his body. And then Dante was cumming. Jesus. It was good, so good. Normally, Blake would have thrown a fit about how early Dante had cum, but he couldn’t say anything as he was spilling over Dante’s semi-flaccid cock. “Ff-ffuck. Danny..” He heaved a great sigh as he pulled his tail away from Dante’s butt and all but collapsed on top of the smaller demon. “Ah…” He smiled softly and nuzzled him, pleased with this.

 

You could probably compare Dante to a pool noodle at that point, as his limbs were all jelly. “Mnn, Blake.” He wrapped his noodle arms around Blake and clung to him desperately in his aftercare. “I wanna… Bed… Tired. Carry me?” He asked, his voice small and sleepy.

 

How could Blake say no to something like that? “C’mon sweety.” He smiled and looped his arms around Dante to carry him. And really, Blake is only this lovey dovey with Dante – no one else gets so much as a second glance. He managed to get the both of them up the stairs somehow, despite them both being very tired. Once to the bedroom, Blake took some towels and made sure they were both pretty clean before sliding into the bed with him. “Mnh.”

 

“Blakey…” Dante mumbled and curled close to his lover. Whenever the demon bottomed, he always got super needy and clingy afterwards. It wasn’t a bad thing, as Blake was always there to give him kisses and reassurance. This time wasn’t really any different, as Dante clung to Blake a bit tighter and let out a whine. “Blake.... Do.... Do you only see me as a sex toy??? Cause. That's. That's all we do anymore. Is fight and have sex. It didn't used to be like this. I.... Is this place changing you??? Are you tired of me??? I... I.” Sniffling, he hid his face in Blake’s chest.

 

The redhead had almost been asleep, but really nothing wakes you up better than having your lover think that you don’t love them anymore. “Wh-what?” He looked down at his sad partner and frowned. “Danny no! I love you, I love you so much.” He frowned deeper as he looped an arm around Dante’s back and sighed softly. “How could you think that… well… uh… we do fight a lot…. I’m sorry… I try not to be such a jerk all the time.” Flashback to just earlier when he threw a fit about some stupid locket…

 

Dante hid his face, still refusing to look up at Blake. “But you called me a slut! And other things! You know I don't like being called that! But you did it anyway! And. And if we did it before you wouldn't have. You never used to call me bad things. I mean yeah we used to fight and junk but. But it just feels more.... More angry.... Like today! About the locket. I've never seen you look at me like that before. I.... I was.... Was actually kinda... Scared? Cause. You’re younger than me in terms of demon age but your already so much stronger and... And... I... Well...” Oh. And now he was crying. Okay….

 

Dante was crying. And Blake felt like the biggest piece of shit ever because it was he that caused these tears. “I-I... Dante... I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to... to make you feel bad." His throat was tight and oh… oh he was crying now too. "I... w-well I wanted to... to make you feel better during sex and all ‘cause I dunno I don't feel like you really... find me attractive anymore?" Blake paused to wipe his eyes quickly before continuing. "S-So I looked it up... like... how to make your partner happy in the bedroom. S-since I guess that's the only time we ever talk to one another??? A-and it said that...talking like that would... would turn them on? A-a-and... I'm really sorry about the things that I said! I am, I really am... I just. I saw you with the locket... and you kept that for so long... and... you don't wear the one I gave you... so... so I got jealous? Like. It feels like... you only stay with me because you have to." Blake looked down and sighed softly and this wasn’t helping Dante any. It was his job to make Dante feel better, not worse, but his own emotions had gotten out and okay this is awful and stupid and he feels like hell now.

 

The blonde demon looked up at him in confusion before shaking his head. “You wanted to.... To make me feel better. By insulting me? I. Wow. That's. That's just stupid. “Blake... Why would you think I don't find you attractive? You’re... You’re a fucking sex demon for fucks sake. You’re one of the hottest creatures down here... And... I. I love you.”  He then reached into a bedside drawer and produced a small stuffed bear, wrapped around its neck was the locket Blake had given him long ago. “Blake. Just because I don’t wear it doesn’t mean that I don’t have it…. I knew where yours was, I didn’t know where Oliver’s was.” Speaking of which… Dante looked around in confusion, still wanting to know where the other locket was, despite the fact that he didn’t feel that way about Oliver anymore.

 

“I don't know... I just... I wanted to make you feel nice cause... I don't know I just thought... Well... I guess I didn't think... Uhm. The internet said it was supposed to make things... more exciting? Ugh... this is fucked up... I'm really sorry..." He ran a hand through his hair and a sad, mirthless laugh escaped him. “I’m sorry I’m such a shitty lover… I just…” He paused again and bit his lip hard when he saw the bear. “… I’m not good enough for you.”

 

“Blake… I… what?” His eyes went wide in confusion and he couldn’t stop a laugh from bubbling up on his lips.

 

Blake just stared at him in disbelief. How could Dante laugh at something like that? God... “Why are you laughing at me? You... think it's funny? That I... fuck. Okay you know what. Whatever.” He sat up on the edge of the bed and hid his face in his hands as his shoulders shook. This wasn’t right.

 

“Blake? Blake hey what?? I wasn't laughing at you? I... I just said. That I thought.... That I wasn't.... Good enough.” Dante draped himself over Blake’s back and nuzzled into his shoulder in an effort to comfort his lover. “But I mean. If you thought you weren't good enough. And I thought I won't good enough. Then like... We're.... Fine? Is that how that works? Uh. I mean. Uhm….” He blushed and stuttered and really, it was adorable.

 

Blake looked over his shoulder at the blonde and stared at him in confusion. “You think… that you’re not good enough for me? Wow, you’re an idiot.” He laughed and kissed Dante’s cheek gently. With a soft hand, he wiped away some of Dante’s tears. “You’re cute and fiery and strong. And maybe you don’t have the best personality, haha, but I’m a dick too. I really can’t understand how someone as amazing as you could love someone like me. Especially when I had to google sex ideas since I didn’t know you enough to know how to satisfy you… haha… wow…”

 

Dante blushed and hid behind him because to be honest, he was really tired and still coming down from his high. "Hehe. Noo...you’re like. So much stronger than I am. And hotter. And an asshole but also like. Really... Really amazing. Like I don't know. But you’re like. The kindest demon ever and all and I... I just. Iunno. You can do so much better than me without even trying all that hard but it's like... You settled with me? Iunno. It just. Feels like that.... Yanno? Cause I mean.... Y-you never.... Explored your options.... And...and sometimes I guess it feels like.... I forced you into being with me?" With a shrug and a blush he looked down sheepishly. "I mean... You’re an incubus for fuck’s sake... Being monotonous must be kinda... Weird? For you? Uh...."  Dante blushed and moved back to his side of the bed and hugged his knees to his chest.  "Sorry...."

 

Blake moved with him and hugged him close to his chest and nuzzled his cheek. “I didn't just settle for you. Heh. You're so special to me. And maybe I could find other people, but I don’t want to. There's no one else out there like you, yanno? So what if I’m an incubus or stronger or younger or whatever? I found you and you're like... The rock I need. You're my warmth and safety.” He nuzzled him and cuddled close to the other demon. “I love you so much, and nothing around here is ever monotonous for me. Hell, I googled exciting bedroom ideas because I thought YOU were getting bored." He smiled and hugged him tight. "We're so fucked up... But don’t ever be sorry okay? Not for being yourself anyways."

 

Dante looked up at him and smiled slightly, genuinely. “I… You really think that?” Smiling wider, he hugged Blake back with a happy grin. “I love you.”

 

Those words. Those three words. Dante hardly ever said them unless Blake tried to rip them from the poor guy. To hear them unprovoked like that made Blake feel as if he had butterflies in his belly. “Y-you said you loved me~” He laughed and pulled Dante down and wrapped the covers around them. “That’s… so gay.”


End file.
